


You're Dreaming

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (strangeradventuresofswampthing)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Hates Alan Statham, F/M, Fight Scene Inspired By Tamsin Greig & Stephen Mangan's Episodes, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mac LOSES It, This is Wild folks, Title Inspired by a Song, Typical Green Wing Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofswampthing/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: Guy Secretan just wanted to dance with Sue White. Was that really too much to ask?





	You're Dreaming

I don’t own anything.

 

“Ooh, it’s the charity dance for the hospital tonight.” Mac remembers suddenly.

“Nearly forgot about that.”

“I still haven’t picked out an outfit.” Caroline groans.

“Whatever you choose, I’m sure it will look beautiful.” Mac kisses her hand.

“It’s normally such a lot of shite.” Sue grumbles from where she is perched on Guy’s lap.

“I wouldn’t bother going if it wasn’t for the alcohol.”

“And?” Guy tilts his head up at her.

“That’s it.” 

“What about me?” He protests.

“Oh, yeah and you.” She snorts, patting his cheek with her long fingers.

“But mainly the alcohol.”

“Fucking hell!” Guy shakes his head at her.

Sue just sniggers and leans back against him.

“Should we put a bet on how long it takes for the punch to get extra spiked?” Mac grins at them.

“Seeing as it’s probably going to be one of us in this room who does it, maybe we should.” Caroline chuckles.

“Who spiked it last time? It actually wasn’t me last year.” Guy queries.

“Oh, it was me. It was so dull last year and I was gagging for a proper drink.” Mac reveals.

“Mac Macartney, I’d have never have guessed.” Caroline’s eyes widen at his admission.

“Oh come on, it was so boring and the staff stocked all the wussy alocopop’s we needed the real stuff and I delivered. That’s also why everyone wasn’t completely fucked as they were the previous years when Guy spiked the punch, because he always puts far too much in there and everyone’s fucking gone less then an hour later.” Mac smirks at his best friend.

“Hey, I made those dances more bloody lively.” Guy defends his actions.

“You definitely make them something.” Mac snorts.

“You know, none of this is helping me decide what I’m going to wear.” Caroline groans.

“You’ll get there! I’m just pulling something old out of the cupboard for tonight.” Sue says with a wave of her hand.

“Something old?”

“Yeah.” Sue smirks. “One of my favourites.” 

 

The dress, was actually one of Guy’s favourites too and he’d tried very hard not to let his jaw hit the floor when he’d seen her in it.

Sue’s dress is floor length and red, such a deep red with a glittery effect to it. 

It is also cut quite low and leaves little to the imagination. Guy does his best not to stare, he really does.

When they’d met Caroline and Mac at the hall, Caroline was proudly showing off a long purple dress that she’d just brought only a couple of hours previously.

They hadn’t spoken for long as Mac had dragged Caroline off to dance.

It took a few songs for Guy to finally pluck up the courage to put his life on the line and ask Sue to dance with him, but he did it.

Holding out his hand with a smile.

“Dance with me.”

“Secretan...”

“Come on, they’re actually playing a decent song for once.” Guy grins at her, giving her a soft eyed look.

“Fine, one. One dance.” Sue gives in and places her hand in his, allowing him to lead for once.

Normally she would lead, but Guy is actually quite a good dancer and so she lets him.

Guy thinks that this is perfect, the choice of song is perfect and he’s dancing with the woman he would not know what he’d do without in his life.

It’s almost as if they’re cut off from everyone else and are in a little world of their own as they dance together to the tune of ‘You’re Dreaming.’ 

Spinning her around Guy draws her back into his arms, smiling down at her as she rests against him.

For such a vicious, deadly and outright terrifying woman, she is so incredibly beautiful. Guy muses to himself.

“Sue.”

“Hmm?” She tilts her head upwards, staring into his eyes for a moment.

“I love you.”

Smiling softly, somewhat overcome with emotion and slightly stunned into silence, instead of using words to communicate her feelings, she leans up.

Even having to stand on tiptoes in her high heels to reach his lips to give him a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

Smiling at each other when Sue eventually pulls away, she presses one more quick kiss to his lips before wrapping her arms around him.

Kissing the top of her head, Guy beams happily as they sway to the music...

That is until an almighty crash sounds out from behind them and the music cuts out.

Spinning around, Guy’s eyes widen in horror when he realises that it is Mac who is at the centre of the disruption.

Physically fighting with that twat Alan Statham.

“There’s more where that came from arsehole!” Mac yells after punching Statham in the jaw.

“Fuck you!” Statham hisses, grabbing a handful of Mac’s hair in an attempt to drag him down.

Yet Mac manages to quickly free himself and pushes Statham across the room, before advancing on the wanker, completely and utterly enraged.

“Mac, stop. Mac!” Caroline covers her hands with her mouth as she watches the men fight.

Martin hovering around the edge nervously with Angela and Boyce, who is filming the whole thing on his phone.

Whilst a large crowd has gathered around, no one makes any move to intervene, especially when Statham shoves Mac into a table, who comes back fighting, shoving the other man into the table opposite.

Yet that allows Statham to grab a hold of a glass bowl which he breaks over Mac’s head.

“STOP! Stop this, now!” Guy is the one to intervene, putting himself between Mac and Statham.

“Mac, mate are you alright?” Guy calls to him.

“Yes, get out of my way Guy.” Mac is seething with rage as he rises to his feet again.

“What the fuck happened?” Guy hisses.

“That ginger fucker decided to put his nose where it doesn’t belong. Alan was completely in his right to say what he did about you and.” Joanna Clore speaks up from where she is drinking a glass of wine in boredom and makes a noise and a hand gesture in Martin’s direction.

“He blamed you. He blamed you on what happened.” Mac hisses, staring directly at Guy.

“Blamed me for what?” Guy is puzzled.

“Oh you know what, you, you freak. You knew exactly what you were doing and you did it, oh you did it. I was just saying that it was a pity, a real pity.” Alan stutters.

“What was a pity?” Guy growls whilst holding Mac back.

“You don’t need to hear it, don’t listen to him. Let me at the bastard!” Mac snarls.

“That Dr. Macartney was the only one who suffered any kind of injury from that little accident. It’s was karma, God’s plan I tell you! You and that.” He indicates to Martin again.

“Should’ve died in that accident. The van going over the cliff with you in it would have been justice!” Alan hisses.

“Take that back you self righteous wanker!” Sue snarls then, storming over to Statham and kicking him in the back of the knee sharply, pushing him onto the floor and kicking him when he’s down.

“Shut the fuck up you absolute cunt and stay there. Do you have any fucking clue what you’ve just done and who’ve you’ve just pissed off? Prepare for a fucking reckoning you absolute fucking cunt!” Sue hisses with fury as she continues to kick the shit out of him.

“Oi, bitch!” Joanna lunges forward and grabs her arm and smacks her in the mouth before Sue has a chance to smack her, which she does, yet the interruption allows Alan to get back up again.

Which is when Mac pushes past Guy and lunges at him, yet Sue recovers quickly and restrains Statham before he can inflict any damage on Mac.

However, the second she does so, Statham throws his hand back and hits her so hard in the nose that there is a resounding ‘crack.’

“Well, serves, serves you right bitch!” Alan hisses down at her and craftily decides to kick her in the chest whilst she’s down.

Guy instantly sees red.

“THAT’S MY FUTURE WIFE!” He snarls and joins Mac in attacking Statham.

Punching Statham across the face himself, only to get thrown back by Joanna who decides to intervene.

Pushing her aside, Mac lunges at Statham, throwing him into the ground, yet Joanna kicks his ankle knocking Mac down with him and Statham recovers quickly, getting up and dragging Mac across the floor by the arm until there is another sickening crack as Mac’s shoulder is popped out of its socket.

Mac raises a leg and kicks Statham in the face and Guy leaps at him, punching Statham once again and in such a harsh manner that he hits the floor.

Joanna drags him back, yet Guy tugs his arm free and shoves her to one side.

Running as Statham gets to his feet again and decides to kick Mac in his now dislocated shoulder.

Yet, before he gets to Statham, Caroline does and kicks him in the back of the knee like Sue did and stands on his leg whilst he tries to free himself from her and does so, pushing Caroline onto the ground.

Yet before Guy can actually kill him, Martin runs over and punches Statham hard across the face.

“Leave my family alone!” Martin yells as Sue rises to her feet agony shooting though her chest and face, punching Joanna as she storms toward the others.

Fortunately, Joanna is restrained by Angela, Harriet and Martin’s date and Sue makes her way over with no interruption and grabs Statham by the hair and slams his face into the ground before stepping on his face, keeping him pinned to the floor.

“And stay the fuck down or I’ll fucking put my heel through your fucking eye.” She hisses venomously.

Only stepping away when Boyce puts his phone away, having filmed the whole and runs to help restrain Alan along with several other members of staff after they’re pretty much certain that the fighting is over. 

“Mac!” Caroline races to his side.

“Fuck, my shoulder, oh fuck. I’m going to kill him. I am going to kill that twat!” Mac is still seething with anger.

“I know, I know but not now.” Caroline rests a hand on his good shoulder lightly as Martin sits himself down beside them.

“Guy, are you alright?” Caroline calls over to him.

“I’m fine.” He calls back, making his way over to Sue who is seething with more rage than even Mac is.

“Christ your face...” Guy’s heart breaks at the sight of the blood pouring from her nose and her bruised mouth.

“That cunt is dead. He’s gone, I’m going to fucking kill him!” Sue growls.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to kill that fucker myself.” Guy mutters, shaking his head in fury as Sue rubs her chest from where that fucker kicked her.

“Come here.” Guy guides her towards the closest chair, pressing his lips to the side of her head.

“What was all that ‘future wife.’ Bullshit?” Sue raises a tired eyebrow at him.

“I was so angry that I wasn’t thinking properly, fuck, sweetheart...” Guy pauses as he watches her use the nearest table cloth to try and stop her nose from bleeding so heavily.

“I’m fine.” She grumbles but rests her hand over his anyway, squeezing it tightly.

“Yes, I think we’re going to need stretchers... Mac no!” Caroline groans as Mac gets to his feet despite his dislocated shoulder.

“You and Martin can get me elsewhere. We’re already in the hospital. We can walk. It’s not far. That far.” Mac breathes through the pain.

“Come on, sweetheart.” Guy squeezes her hand again and tries to help her up.

Yet, she hisses in pain when he does so.

“Don’t kill me.”

“What would I kill you for?” Sue gives him an incredulous look.

“This.” Guy sighs, before pulling Sue up into his arms, carrying her despite her immediate protests.

“Put me down! I’m not a fucking invalid! You’re going to regret this you cretinous fuckwit!” She snarls angrily as Guy continues to carry her.

“Fucking hell, Guy. I can walk! It’s fine. I’m not made of fucking glass. Do I look like a mug? Do I look like a fucking mug?”

Guy doesn’t respond, instead he just kisses the top of her head and tries to walk as slowly as he can as not to cause her anymore pain.

“Fuckwit!” Sue grumbles but in a more resigned, somewhat affectionate way as she allows herself to rest in Guy’s arms and to slowly begin to process of calming herself down from her wild fury.

 

Miraculously, between Guy, Martin and Caroline, they manage to sort out Mac’s dislocated shoulder without surgery and put it in a secure sling.

Caroline and Martin then continue to tend to Mac whilst Guy continues to tend to Sue.

Caroline busying herself with picking pieces of glass out of Mac’s strawberry blonde hair, trying to check if any of the glass actually cut his head whilst Martin apologises profusely.

“You’ve got absolutely nothing to apologise for, mate, nothing...” Mac assures him through the pain.

“You were defending me and Guy, you didn’t have to do that. You really didn’t.” Martin sighs as he puts a handful of pain meds into Mac’s hand.

“Oh you’re a fucking angel, Martin Dear.” Mac pretty much cries tears of happiness at the sight of the pain meds and downs them without water.

“And you are also part of my family too and as a family we fucking stick together, we stand up for each other and we don’t take shit from that fucking arsehole. He had no right, no fucking right!” Mac hisses, his anger flaring up again at the very thought.

“Thank you for helping me, Guy, Sue. Good job with everything that you did, you really helped me out there. I’m so sorry that you got hit.” Mac apologises to her.

“It’s that cunt who’s paying for this, not you Mac.” Sue murmurs from where she’s reclined, Guy tending to her wounds with gentle hands.

“Caroline, my wonderful sweet Caroline.” Mac tries to look up at her, but Caroline rests her hands against his cheeks to keep his head lowered.

“Were you trying to make some kind of joke there?” She enquires as she continues to pick glass out of his hair.

“No, of course not. I just wanted to thank you and apologise, I know you asked me to stop...”

“Oh, I’m regretting saying that. He deserved a lot worse than what we gave him, he deserved something so violent that only Sue could conjure up.” Caroline states.

“You did a bloody good job getting him away from me and kicking him down where he belongs. Thank you.” Mac tries to reach for her arm with his good hand and is successful in his mission.

“That fucker was asking for it.” Caroline mutters angrily.

“Sue is legitimately the only reason why I’m not beating him to death right now.” Guy growls.

“Oh, please don’t feel like you’ve got to restrain yourself on my account. I’m sure Martin will continues to fix me up whilst you go and unleash fucking hell on the cunt.” Sue states and Guy just shakes his head, pulling the towel away from her nose when he thinks that it’s stopped bleeding.

Placing small pieces of tissue in her nose whilst he gets to work on putting thin white strips across the top of it to bandage it somewhat.

“He broke your nose. He broke your fucking nose.” Guy hisses, filled with rage.

“And then was so fucking spineless that he decided to kick you when you were down.” He continues, somewhat satisfied with how he’s sorted her nose out for her.

“How bad is the break?” Sue mutters.

“Clean. It’s a clean break so it will heal perfectly naturally.” He sighs, stroking her hair whilst holding a ice pack to her bruised chest and passing her another ice pack which she holds to the side of her mouth that has swollen up after taking the handful of pain meds that Guy offers to her.

“Is there any of us that are actually sober so we can go home?” Caroline sighs.

“Yeah, I am. I can drive a car with us all in it.” Martin raises a hand.

“We’ll take mine. I know Guy would never let you drive his car in a million years.” Caroline smiles lightly.

“Right there.” Guy agrees with her.

“Who’s place is closest?” Mac groans.

“Mine, we can all crash there tonight.” Guy decides.

“Angela.” Caroline starts at the appearance of the blonde, whole enters with Harriet.

“Hey, wow that was entertaining wasn’t it?” Angela remarks.

“Is everyone alright? You all look a state.” Harriet winces.

“Bruised and battered but still here and desperately in need of a good nights sleep.” Mac calls.

“Well, I’d go now if possible and just sleep this whole weekend, you’ve got a whole storm of shit to deal with when you all come back on Monday.” Angela sighs.

“Yeah, the board has already been contacted about it and there were so many important people at today’s charity dance it’s not looking good.” 

“There’s also a video of it on YouTube. Some arsehole decided to film the bloody thing.” Angela folds her arms.

“You’re kidding?”

“Oh I wish it was. Check your phones. It’s under ‘Top Surgeon absolutely destroys an a***hole radiologist’” Angela shows them the proof.

“Isn’t that Boyce’s YouTube channel?” Martin squints his eyes.

“Fortunately it has all the proof against Joanna and Alan. However, it doesn’t exactly look good on Mac either, I’m afraid. I’m sure everything will be explained and dealt with when you get back but, I don’t think this is just going to go away.” Harriet sighs.

“Believe me, none of us thought that.” Guy mutters.

“Well, I’ll let you lot get off then. Everyone alright for a way home?” Angela enquires.

“Yep.” Mac glances between Caroline, Martin, Guy and Sue.

“I think we’re alright.”

 

Once they’ve arrived at Guy’s flat. Mac practically collapses onto Guy’s sofa with Caroline, who just manages to squeeze on the edge.

“Thank you for what you did, mate. I. I don’t even like to think about what happened back then but...”

“But nothing. What happened wasn’t your fault. What that was was a fucking series of unfortunate events and no matter what anyone says, it was not your fault. It really wasn’t and the fact that he said that you and Martin should’ve... No, no. He fucking asked for it. I would’ve killed him if I could have done.” Mac grumbles.

“Thank you.” Is all Guy can find himself saying.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s like Martin said, we’re a family. We stick together and fuck anyone who goes against us.”

“Yes to that.” A sleepily Caroline murmurs.

“Night guys.” Martin yawns from a nearby chair.

“I should be heading off to bed myself.” Guy comments as Mac squeezes his arm.

“Thanks for giving me a hand back there.”

“Anytime, it’s the least I could do after...”

“Nope.” Mac shakes his head.

“He deserved it end of, now let’s forget about that arsehole and go to sleep, yeah?” 

“I like the sound of that.” Guy smiles before switching the living room light off and heading to find Sue.

 

“Hey.” Guy pauses by the door of his bedroom, wincing when he sees Sue trying her best not to cry out in pain as she tries to pull her dress off.

“Let me?” He offers.

“Sure.” She gives up only a moment later. She must be in pain, Guy thinks to himself and moves to help her out of the dress.

“You did a fucking good job tonight.” She remarks.

“Oh, please. I did pretty much nothing, sweetheart.” Guy sighs as he helps her into her soft rose gold satin robe that she’d left at his the night before.

“I saw you, punching the shit out of him after what he did to me, not to mention the fact that you actually were the only one with enough balls to try and break it up.” Sue remarks.

“I was basically all but thrown around by both Statham and...” Guy pauses for a moment and Sue rubs his back in a comforting way.

“It doesn’t matter, don’t think about. Don’t think about anything but the fact that did a bloody good job of punching that twat in the fact and giving that fight what for. Even if you did yell that I was going to be your future wife.” She snorts with a wicked glint in her blue eyes, hissing in pain that radiates from her nose, mouth and chest.

“Oh, your poor face.” Guy reaches up to stroke her cheek in a gentle way whilst she rubs the side of her still swollen mouth with her fingers.

“I’ve had worse.” Sue mutters, relaxing back against the pillows Guy has propped up to support her.

“I don’t know if I want to ask.” Guy sighs.

“I wouldn’t, my love.” Sue replies quietly, reaching out for the warming pad when lying back makes her aches and pains feel just a little bit more sore than they already are.

“Don’t move, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Guy assures her grabbing it for her and resting it over the area of her chest that that bastard had kicked her in whilst she was already on the ground.

Relaxing a little due to the relief from the warming pad and the comforting weight of Guy’s hand against her chest, Sue continues to rub at the side of her sore mouth, trying to get the sharp ache to go away.

There’s not much she can do for the pain in her nose, which is carefully plastered up.

“When I uh, when I kinda yelled you know what.”

“I don’t need a recap. It’s all on YouTube if I did.” Sue sniggers a little.

“Oh god, you’re going to be reminding me of this forever aren’t you?” Guy groans.

“Hmm, maybe?” Sue chuckles.

“No seriously, sweetheart. I just, when he hit you and you couldn’t get back up because he kicked you, I...” Guy trails off, a darkened look in his eyes at the unpleasant memory, that he knows will haunt him for years to come.

“It was like... I just wanted to fucking kill him because it was you and you’re my fucking girlfriend for fucks sake and I love you and I just...” Guy closes his eyes.

Sue rests her free hand against his cheek.

Overwhelmed by the emotions his words cause her to experience all over again.

“I’m fine, I’m all good now, don’t worry about me.”

Guy smiles somewhat and kisses her forehead.

Content in her position, Sue rests her head back against his arm and allows herself to feel safe all cradled in Guy’s very gentle embrace.

“I still worry about you.”

“I know and it’s one of the reasons why I love you, you cretinous fuckwit.” Sue sighs softly.

Looking down at her, Guy breaks into a beaming smile and leans down to kiss her deeply.

“Fuck!” She hisses due to her swollen mouth.

“Shit! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Guy presses soft kisses to her head in apology.

“Idiot.” Sue mutters as she rests in his arms.

“You love me really.”

“Yes.” Sue closes her tired eyes.

Listening to Guy humming the song they’d danced to as she starts to drift off into sleep.

“Yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was dreadful. I'll stop writing these soon I promise. Thank you all so much for reading please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts about this.


End file.
